Some communication systems include communication circuitry to transfer data in accordance with one or more wireless communications protocols. For example, a communication system may include a radio that utilizes Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communication protocol (e.g., Wi-Fi based on IEEE 802.11 standards), a radio that utilizes Bluetooth (BT) communication protocol (e.g., based on BT SIG standards), and/or a radio that utilizes Zigbee (ZB) communication protocol (e.g., based on IEEE 802.15.4 standards), where the radios are all in close proximity to one another. Radio frequency (RF) signals transmitted according to one communication protocol (e.g., blocking signals) can interfere with the communication system's ability to accurately decode of RF signals transmitted according to another communication protocol (e.g., wanted signals).